1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide range of communications fields such as wireless communications, Internet communications, etc., and more specifically to a system capable of acquiring the position information about a user who uses various information terminals, and offering a service using the position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increasing use of the Internet, etc. a number of information terminals connectable to the Internet such as a personal computer (PC), a mobile phone, a mobile PC, a PDA (personal digital assistant), an information terminal mounted in a car, etc. have been developed.
Furthermore, the extension of the scale of a wireless communications carrier, the diversification of communications technology such a local wireless communications as Bluetooth, etc. have rapidly proceeded, and users have become able to receive a service using the Internet not only in a fixed position at, for example, a PC, but also while moving.
Therefore, a service provider such as a wireless communications carrier, an Internet provider, etc. has generated a system for providing a user with a value-added service using position information.
FIG. 20 is a block diagram of the configuration of the system of the conventional technology for offering a service using the above-mentioned position information. In FIG. 20, the system comprises an information terminal 110, a program 111 of a service provider, a position service server 112 for regularly acquiring the position of the information terminal 110, and a program support function 113 for supporting the program 111.
The program 111 and the information terminal 110 are connected through a channel 114, and a service, for example, providing contents, etc. is offered through the channel.
The information terminal 110 is connected to an internal position service function 120 of the position service server 112. The program 111 is connected to the position service function 120 through the channel 116, and the program 111 can inquire of the position service function 120 about the position of the information terminal 110 through the channel.
The program 111 can also acquire by way of an interface 122 and a channel 118 the position information about the information terminal 110 transmitted through the channel 117 from the position service function 120 to a zone management function 121 of the program support function 113.
The following documents disclose the conventional technology of providing significant information for a mobile terminal and providing information about the position of a user.
Literature 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-257501